


Despite the Darkness

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: We all have our dark sides.





	Despite the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge 2019 prompt: darkness

Steve kissed her shoulder and pulled her close. “Have you ever thought about getting married?”

“Not even once,” Natasha answered. “Why are you asking me such a question?” She pulled the quilt over them both and snuggled her back against his front.

“I do love you, you know. When we fix all this mess, who knows?”

“Steve, I have done some awful things in my life. I've killed people simply because their name was on my list. There are too many red marks on my ledger.”

“You act like you are the only person who's ever done anything questionable.”

“Questionable? You mean bad, say bad.”

“You're not the only one, Natasha. We all live with an inner darkness that only we know.”

“Come on, Steve. You?”

He hugged her close and kissed the back of her head.

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked him.

“I-I'm not sure I can talk about it.”

She turned over to look at him. She put her hand up and touched his face. “If I were ever to get married, I'd marry you. Darkness or not, you're still one of the good guys, Steve. Remember that. Always remember that.”

He kissed, wishing he could stay there forever with her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
